The Bookstore
by some1lostme
Summary: House, Cameron, and a trashy novel. Sequel to The Laundromat. Fluff. Please R&R.


**Title: **The Bookstore

**Rating: **PG

**Summary: **House, Cameron, romance novels and a bookstore. Sequel to The Laundromat (doesn't really need to be read first). H/Cam romance.

**The Bookstore**

House scanned the titles before him, moving slowly down the aisles. He frequently found himself in this same position, this same solemn mood. Quiet and thinking. Completely and utterly relaxed. This bookstore, small in size but large in quality, sat back from the busy life of the city. The distance between the small business and the large prison that was Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital was largely appealing to House, one of the many things that lead him here. It was one of his favorite places to be, largely because no one else knew about the place.

As he came upon the section of romance novels, a spot where he seemed to find himself on every trip to the store, House came to a stop. He scanned some of the titles, looking for something he had yet to read. His eyes caught on the cover of one particularly trashing looking novel. The busty porcelain-skinned brunette on the cover caused House to do a double take. Jesus, they could've been twins. He stared at the woman on the cover for a few more moments before picking up the book and scanning the back. He hadn't read this one. He kept the book with him, moving on along the line, taking his time in examining the titles in front of him.

Anyone who saw him there would have imagined that he was some overly romantic gentleman, married, with a beautiful wife at home. They also would've thought that he was finding novels for that beautiful wife. Cameron knew better on both accounts. Greg House was not a romantic. Not in the sense that most people would think. He had moments where romantic gestures just came to him, like kissing her in the parking lot of the Laundromat last week, or when he asked her to dinner, completely out of the blue, in the clinic that morning. House didn't plan big romantic gestures, they just came to him.

Cameron was always forefront in his mind, especially lately. The kiss they'd shared after he'd teased her about her underwear had been one of the most memorable moments of his life. Granted, he would never tell her that because he would never hear the end of it. Allison had been having an effect on him since he hired her, hell, if he was being completely honest, that feeling was the reason he'd hired her.

"Soap operas and now romance novels? If you're not careful House, someone is going to peg you as a romantic."

He wasn't surprised by her presence there, he'd felt her the moment she walked into the store. That was part of the effect she had on him.

"With my track record? Never."

Cameron smiled. That was House for you, joking about something as inappropriate as a failed relationship. She moved to stand beside him, glancing at the paperback book in his hand. Catching a glimpse of the cover, she snorted with laughter, peering up at him.

"What?" he asked innocently, holding the book away from her.

"Don't tell me that's somehow reminds you of me," she said, gesturing to the crude artwork on the cover.

He smirked, "Someone seems to think highly of herself."

Cameron rolled her eyes, "Please. When have you ever known me to be that conceded? I just know you well enough to know that something like that would put your imagination into overdrive."

House couldn't help laughing at that, "I must admit, you're right, I picked this up cause the hottie on the cover reminded me of you. I'm terribly turned on."

She couldn't help it, rolling her eyes even as her face flushed, "Well, don't get your hopes up. As you can tell, I'm not… that well endowed."

House glanced down at her chest and Cameron's arms immediately blocked his view. He glared at her then.

"Well how am I supposed to compare if you won't let me look?" he asked.

"You've had your share of admiring, I'm sure," she told him, "Or do you not remember? I'm simply artwork to be admired in the lobby."

House frowned.

"Fine, all right, I've looked," he admitted, "Hell, if we're being honest, I've pictured you naked. But it certainly isn't the same as actually seeing you naked."

Cameron's face flushed and she was suddenly feeling lightheaded. What the hell were they talking about? She had managed to turn an innocent taunt into something sexual. Leave it to House to turn her own words around on her.

"If you keep it up, you may never see me naked," Cameron glared playfully, trying to steer away from the heat of the topic.

House waggled his eyebrows at her, "You know you want to show it to me."

Cameron flashed him a grin, not saying a word.

House smiled, "You do!"

"I didn't say that," she said, turning and heading toward the front of the store.

House followed after her, reshelving the book he'd been carrying. He didn't need the Cameron impersonator when he had a nice clear view of the real one right in front of him. And damn, was it a nice view.

"But you didn't deny it," he told her, catching up to her at the door.

Again, Cameron didn't say anything. She simply looped her arm through his, pulling him slightly down the street.

"So, where are you taking me, House? I mean, you ask me to dinner, then leave me a note to meet you in the bookstore. I was expecting a three course meal. I'm hungry and I think you ought to feed me if you want this to go any further."

House stopped suddenly, causing Cameron to stumble slightly. She turned to him, raising a thin eyebrow at him in question.

"What?"

"Exactly how far are we talking here, Dr. Cameron, because we could always just skip dinner and-"

Cameron rolled her eyes and tugged on his arm, "Food first, House, we can talk about everything else later."


End file.
